Various types of power converters have been developed to convert one form of electrical power into another form of electrical power. Example types of power converters include alternating current-to-direct current (AC-DC) converters and direct current-to-alternating current (DC-AC) inverters. Some power converter topologies have a single power conversion pathway, such as a single pathway used to convert single-phase or three-phase power to a regulated DC output or to convert DC power to a single-phase or three-phase output. Unfortunately, power converters implemented using these topologies typically shut down when a single component in the conversion pathway fails. As a result, these topologies do not address fault management and isolation issues or system reliability issues.
Other power converter topologies use two or more converter modules running in parallel or in an interleaved manner for sharing load power demands. These approaches can help to improve overall converter efficiency and increase the amount of power that is available from the power converters. However, power converters implemented using these topologies still typically shut down when a single component fails in any of the converter modules. As a result, while the use of multiple converter modules can help to improve converter efficiency and increase available power, it does not address fault management and isolation issues or system reliability issues.